


Caught

by AFeathersTouch



Series: Non-Con Works [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Breeding, Dark Thor (Marvel), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Loki (Marvel), Only it's a little different because it's directed at Omegas, Punishment, Rape, Slightly anatomically incorrect, misogny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFeathersTouch/pseuds/AFeathersTouch
Summary: Omegas are good housepets. They are to be kept for the purpose of cleaning, cooking, and performing various household chores, as well as taking care of the pups and being bred on a regular basis. Betas are the middle ground, and alphas rule society on the top tier.Loki doesn't like that at all. He applies - and gets into - a university with a high alpha population, his pheromone blockers making him smell like a beta or a really weak alpha. When invited to a party, Loki meets someone he never really wanted to come into contact with... and things go south from there.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Non-Con Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685029
Comments: 52
Kudos: 367





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all the tags!! 
> 
> This fic is not going to be very fluffy or sweet and will deal with a lot of harsh themes. I will put warnings in the chapter descriptions for what each one contains. 
> 
> The first chapter is an establishing one that sets up the stuff that will follow after. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please leave kudos and a comment!!

The way the liquid in the cup moved was mesmerizing, and by far more interesting than the goings-on of the party around him. The couch was more than comfortable enough, a good place to sit and stare into the water in the red solo cup clasped between both of his hands to avoid making eye contact with anyone. Not that anyone really minded - with his black hair, dark clothing, and altogether reluctant attitude, Loki nearly blended into the cushioning. He didn’t dance, he didn’t drink, he wasn’t flirting or trying to get into anyone’s pants, and therefore, he was not important. 

He didn’t mind, not really. After all, he was only here because he had been asked by one of his - well, he supposed they weren’t really friends. Tony Stark was ‘friends’ with everyone, but even the nicest smiles every once in a while from the popular science kid weren’t enough to make Loki think of him as something more than an acquaintance. No, he supposed he wasn’t really here for Tony. 

Perhaps it was just an excuse to get out of his dorm room. Maybe it was a plea for some kind of human interaction beyond watching YouTube videos and reading books he’d already halfway memorized, a break in the normal, a step outside his box.    
  
If that was his intention, he had more than fulfilled it - and stepped over his own boundaries in the process. 

Loki leaned back against the plush fabric of the couch back, wiggling his shoulders to adjust his position just a little. His cup was held up toward his chest, away from where anyone could slip something into it. It was a nice couch. Soft fabric, nice armrests on either side and even a place to plug in a USB cord. His own cord was at home, otherwise, he might have plugged in his phone and curled up like the kid sitting across from him on the other end. What was his name… Bryan? Brady? No… Bruce. Yeah, it was Bruce - Bruce Banner, he believed. Funny that his name was alliterated, just like so many of their classmates. The man’s face was illuminated by the pale light emanating from the screen, casting his features in a weird kind of sheen. He could have been dead from how sickly white his skin appeared in the light. Eyes fixated on some sort of distraction, Bruce didn’t look up even as Loki held his gaze on him for a few more moments. 

_ Why am I still here?  _   
  
A slender hand lifted the cup to his thin lips, taking a drink of the iced down water inside as daintily as one might sip champagne from a flute. The contrast of the red cup and his painted black nails was sharp, as intense as the stare of those baby blue eyes on everything around him. People were milling about the huge house, dancing here and there to the music blasting through the sound system. Most had drinks. Some had weed. Still others were doing harder drugs, like cocaine or meth, and trying to look like they were doing less illicit things. After all, one mention of someone doing cocaine to stay awake during a test could ruin a person’s life - investigations, lawyers, loss of scholarships. Some of the people that walked by the couch he sat on could have paid off all of Loki’s debt without making a dent in their trust funds, and they didn’t spare a glance at him as they passed. He took another tiny sip of water.    
  


_ I want to go home.  _

So why didn’t he? It wasn’t as if anyone was stopping him. He was here alone, he had his own car, he wasn’t being asked to stay. There were no drunk friends to take home or roommates to avoid bothering or homework to do that was calling his name. He had literally, absolutely, positively no reason to feel that he needed to stay.

Well, not entirely. 

He did have a reason, and it  _ entirely  _ had to do with the text Stark had sent as an invite. 

_ Alphas only party tonite. BYOB. My place.  _

That was all it said. The sheer fact of the matter was that Loki relished the idea of breaking the rules, and when his eyes had scanned over those first two words, he immediately knew he couldn’t avoid going to the party. After all, Tony thought he was an alpha. It wouldn’t hurt to play into that a little.    
  
No one at their school knew what he was, not really. The pheromone blockers helped with that. The higher-ups assumed he was a beta, and since his paperwork matched that assumption, the admissions people had accepted his application. They were trying to expand their reach into the beta population, after all, and it wouldn’t hurt to have someone with Loki’s excellent grades on campus. If he graduated, he would have a step up in the world over other betas that chose careers equal to their second gender status. With an education like the one Loki was receiving, he would be able to get a higher ranking one, maybe at the bottom of an alpha-run company. At least, that was what he assumed they thought. The admissions counselor that had welcomed him to his first day of school was a nice person, really he was, but his smile was so well faked it had almost fooled Loki. His shrewd eyes picked up on the way that it didn’t quite reach his eyes, though, and the message that sent was clear. Loki never told his classmates that he was a beta - therefore, they assumed he was just an alpha with a low scent output. 

The only thing was, of course, that he wasn’t an alpha. He wasn’t a beta. He was an omega, and omegas were not supposed to go to college.

Most universities had strict rules against the education of omegas. They weren’t supposed to be smart, they were supposed to be bred, and that kind of mentality was reflected - or originated? - from the society around them. Loki’s mother had misreported his second gender as soon as it presented, ordering pheromone blockers, trying to help her son for his future. Part of Loki appreciated her effort to ensure that he could pursue his goals, while the other half was more than a little angry that he had had to worry about so much at the tender age of fifteen. 

Either way, he was more than a little smug about the fact that he, an omega, was sitting there on the couch in the middle of Tony Stark’s house at a party that he wasn’t supposed to be at twofold - as a beta, or as an omega. He took another sip of his water, swishing the cold around in his mouth. The fun of it had died, and he was bored. Though he had nothing better to do, there wasn’t much here to cause problems with, either - unless he wanted to go out onto the patio. All the drunk kids were out there, jumping in the pool with their clothes still on, spilling drinks on the pavement, or dancing. At least, he assumed there was dancing. Did alphas dance with each other? 

The overall idea didn’t seem too appealing, though. The smell of alpha was ingrained in the woodwork of the house enough, and with at least thirty of them outside, the stink was likely to choke him. 

He could wander the house, perhaps - see if anything was worth taking. For being such a high-tech family, the Starks didn’t have any visible security cameras, and there were plenty of people wandering around to make it look like he was just curious. A slip of the hand and he’d walk out with something worth a few hundred bucks, maybe more. 

That idea was much more appealing. Loki finished his water, giving the other man on the couch a glance, then stood and walked toward the arching stairs. The red solo cup was left crunched up on the floor. 

The place wasn’t really a house - it was more of a mansion. It had four levels, a massive backyard that Loki was fairly sure never saw any use and even a helicopter pad on the roof. He only knew about that because of the door that was marked with a big-ass letter H at the top of the last set of stairs. Most of the rooms seemed to be empty, though some had the doors locked. Loki left those ones alone after trying the handle quietly with his t-shirt pulled over his fingers. He didn’t want to break into some kinda weird Madonna altar or anything equally as strange. One door he didn’t even try due to the sexual sounds emanating from behind it - if someone was getting it on alpha on alpha, he wasn’t going to interrupt. That sounded like a murder waiting to happen. He could see the headlines already - “Omega murdered at party for interrupting alpha on alpha sex! Pictures inside!”

The last room he checked on the fourth floor was one all the way at the end of the hall, and surprisingly, the door was open. He opened the door wider with the toe of his boot, then felt up the wall for a light switch. Nothing on one side… but there it was, on the other. A weird place for a lightswitch, behind the door, but oh well. The fixtures flickered to life, emitting a soft yellow glow as opposed to the brighter LED fixtures in the hallway. Glancing out of the room behind him, Loki made sure no one was there, then went deeper into the room. 

It was a bedroom, and a spacious one at that. Loki was half sure he could have fit his entire living room into the square footage of it. The carpet felt softer than the normal carpet he’d been treading on, plusher. The bed was a massive, king-sized four-poster with drapes the color of blood and too many pillows to count, all clothed in the same deep crimson. It looked soft; if he jumped on it, he kind of thought none of the pillows would move and the thing would swallow him whole. The image flickered before his mind’s eye before he turned his gaze away.    
  
A jewelry box grabbed his attention from where it sat on the bureau and he made a beeline for it. The little doors were already open, so he nudged it further with one knuckle and peered inside. 

God, he was not disappointed. Expensive-looking jewelry with all sorts of precious stones embedded in them lined the little box, a treasure trove of jewels. He thought maybe one or two of them would pay his rent for a couple of months if he pawned them. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d stolen from someone as wealthy as Tony Stark and with the number of people that were sure to have walked around up here… 

Loki grabbed one of the dangling bracelets and stuffed it into his pants pocket, taking care to flatten out the little bulge it left in the material. Another one soon followed, one that was at the back so that it wouldn’t be as obvious when whoever lived in this room came back looked inside. Loki made sure not to let his hand touch any other part of the box - no fingerprints. He’d seen enough shows with cops to know not to leave fingerprints. 

“Ah, so you’re a thief.” 

Loki nearly pissed himself at the sudden voice, cringing as he realized - too late - that he’d left the door open in the same way it had been when he’d walked in. He made sure not to flinch, stopping dead in his tracks. Whoever it was, they’d seen enough to know he was taking something that wasn’t his. One simply had to look at Loki’s threadbare flannel, his ratty black jeans, or his beat-up boots to know that the expensive jewelry he’d shoved in his pocket was, decidedly, not his to take.

He turned slowly, his expression disinterested, almost casual. “Oh, am I?” The turn gave him his first look at the other man, and he immediately recognized him as one of the footballers that Tony often invited for the sake of party guests. His name escaped Loki’s immediate mind, sitting on the tip of his tongue like an itch just out of reach. He was tall, well over six feet, and built like a fucking truck. His biceps were at least three times the size of Loki’s, and his thighs could have probably squashed a melon between them without much effort. He had long blonde hair that was half pulled back into a ponytail, half loose. The half-unbuttoned shirt he wore was thin and pulled tight against his muscular body, showing lines and edges plainly through the patterning. He wasn’t holding a beer or a cup of any kind, thick arms crossed over his chest. 

“You were poking around the other rooms downstairs, weren’t you?” The blonde’s voice was low, demanding, and a shiver traveled up the column of Loki’s spine as the tones rang against his skin. “You were looking for something worth stealing.”   
  
“This doesn't have to go past just us,” Loki blurted out, his tongue suddenly loosening as he heard the resolution hardening in the other’s words. “Look, it’s just sitting here, unprotected. You can take something, too.” He gestured to the box. 

The blonde’s bright blue eyes widened in incredulity. He took a step forward, making the hair stand up on the back of Loki’s neck. His own foot slid backward on the hardwood floor, but the dresser was right behind him and his ass bumped against it. Trapped. The blonde was close enough that his scent wafted forward, adrenaline and anger giving the normal tang of alpha a boost - as soon as Loki caught a whiff of it, his heart dropped into his stomach. 

_ Wait. Why -  _

He didn’t have time to acknowledge the reaction he’d just had as the football player put his hands on the edge of the dresser to either side of Loki, trapping him between two thick columns of muscle. “You must be crazy to think that I would take part in theft from one of my friends. We’re both guests here, and I should tell Tony immediately.” Those blue eyes were scalding as they looked into his own. 

“Come on, it’s not like they don’t have plenty of money!” Loki hissed it as he pushed against the unyielding chest in front of him, trying to wiggle away. The blonde’s name suddenly popped into his head - Thor. His name was Thor, and he was just as rich as the Starks were. His dad, Odin, had a corporation of his own - Asgard Incorporated - that stuck its fingers into every pie it could reach, and knowing that, the realization that he could be in a lot of trouble dropped into his tummy like a lead brick. Fear licked along his spine. “Let me go, I’ll put the jewelry back-” 

“So you can run off and steal something else? I don’t think so.” Thor leaned in closer, his upper lip lifted in a slight snarl. Loki’s own eyes widened and he fought the urge to whimper. 

_ Whimper?  _

Something wasn’t right. Thor’s smell was overwhelming this close, invading his nostrils like it belonged there; Loki could do nothing as he breathed in more of it, heart racing fast enough to keep his inhales short and deep. There were notes of ozone in the smell of him, like lightning and storm clouds, like the rain before the gale, like  _ alpha.  _ It was  _ good,  _ it was  _ pleasant  _ to be this close to Thor. His wiggling became less forceful without his permission. “Let me go.” 

His demands had no effect. The blonde blinked at him, raising an eyebrow as he took a sniff of the air, and then raised his eyebrows. Confusion showed in the wrinkle between his eyebrows, sniffing again, then looking straight into Loki’s eyes. 

“You’re an omega.” 

Thor said the words with awe, no louder than a breath of air, and that one sentence shook Loki to his very core. His own scent- he had pheromone blockers for a reason, there was no way they’d failed. He’d taken them for so long, they’d practically changed his scent to fit that of a beta. A niggling thought in the back of his mind told him that the amount of time he’d been taking them was the exact reason why he could be smelled; sometimes, pheromone blockers needed to be changed to make sure they were still effective. He hadn’t changed his prescription in over a year. He hadn’t had the money, he didn’t have the time - but all the excuses led up to this.    
  
Fuck.    
  
“Get off of me.” His own voice wasn’t anything like he hoped it would sound. It was small and shook with every word. His arms mirrored that, trembling as he pushed as hard as he could at Thor’s chest. This was bad. This was really bad. Loki hadn’t had a heat in too many years, and if the alpha scent wafting toward him got any stronger, he might drop into a heat. The smell of an omega in heat was enough to make any alpha go into a rut and the scent could permeate the air like a blanket.    


  
The entire house was full of alphas.    
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting both himself and Thor is proving to be a challenge. Not to mention that Thor seems to have more than a few plans in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic depictions of violence.

Loki’s heart was hammering so loud in his ears he thought he might be going deaf. He pushed against Thor’s chest again, trying to avoid taking deep breaths of the possessive smell wafting through the air. Thor’s pupils were dilated just a bit; a feral glint shown in them, as well as in the small smile he presented Loki with. 

“You couldn’t get away even if you wanted to,” he said in a low voice, leaning in so that his face was mere millimeters from Loki’s own. The scent glands on the side of Thor’s neck were working overtime, surrounding the omega’s head in a fog of alpha - even the small gasps were like taking a hit off an especially strong cigarette. Loki could feel wetness starting to dampen his boxer briefs. Panic shot up his spine like an electric knife. 

“Let me go,” he said, louder, squirming as best he could, but the only answer he got was Thor leaning forward and pressing his mouth to Loki’s own. The omega made a sound of surprise, trying to turn his head away, but Thor expected that - he reached up and took a fistful of black hair, holding his head in place. Loki hit out at Thor’s chest, his face, anything to try and get away, but it didn’t seem to be doing any good - the muscular blonde managed to grab both of his thin wrists in one of his own, holding them in a crushing grip. The edge of the dresser was digging into Loki’s lower back and he felt like a trapped animal, heart pounding in his throat and ears and every inch of his skin.

Thor opened his mouth to try and slip his tongue into Loki’s, the wetness against his own lips sending a shiver of disgust through him. When he wouldn’t open his mouth, Thor yanked on his hair and took Loki’s open-mouthed gasp of pain as his in. With no other option to get him to stop, the ravenette bit down savagely on Thor’s tongue, as hard as he could. 

The taste of blood was sharp in his mouth as the blonde let out a grunt of pain, yanking his head backward. Triumph was a dawning sunburst in his chest, but it was just as suddenly doused as Thor threw him bodily to the floor. He caught himself on his hands, trying to scramble toward the door, but Thor was faster and placed a heavy foot squarely in the middle of Loki’s back.

“You know what?” Thor said softly, his voice ringing in Loki’s ears like the bells proclaiming his funeral procession. “I think I know exactly how to punish you for stealing Mrs. Stark’s jewels.” Loki wriggled, fighting the heat building in his skin. “You’re an omega, and you decided it was a good idea to not only break the rules and go to school but also go to an alpha-only party just to see yourself get away with it. That was pretty fucking stupid.” The blonde put more weight into his foot, making it harder to breathe. His lungs were starting to burn as he forced down gulps of air. “I could just let the scent waft around. Every alpha here would go into a rut, and I’d let all of them take their turns with you. That might be fun.” The tone in his voice told Loki he was actually considering it. The thought of being raped not just once but dozens of times made Loki’s blood run cold. He started to open his mouth to protest, but Thor laid more weight into his foot. All that came out of Loki’s mouth was a pitiful cry of pain.

“But that means it might not be me that breeds you, and I would rather have your unbonded omega ass all to myself. They say the virgin ones always feel the best. You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” He stomped a little on Loki’s back, drawing tears; the world was fuzzy, the carpet smelled like old leather against his nose. He nodded. “Good, good. Now, you get up and follow me to my car. We’ll take a side entrance so no one else smells you. Can’t have anyone thinking they can just snatch you away from me, can we? Next thing you’ll know, you’ll be so full of pups you won’t know what hit you!”

The laugh that followed was not at all kind. Loki sucked in a deep breath of air as Thor took his foot off of his back, coughing a few times. A hand locked into the thick black curls at the nape of his neck, making his muscles lock up - fuck, Thor knew exactly the right place to scruff him, and that made it twenty times harder to try to get away. Not only did it limit his range of motion, it definitely wasn’t slowing down the heat threatening to crash over him any minute.

Thor forced him to his feet, one hand in his hair and the other holding one of Loki’s arms bent behind his back so his own thumb was pressing between his shoulder blades. Loki couldn’t seem to believe that this was happening. His feet moved when he was pushed, his legs carried him down the hallway toward the back stairwell, but he still thought that maybe this was a dream. Maybe he was having a nightmare. It wouldn’t be the first time - plenty of omegas he knew had nightmares about being abducted and forced to bond with someone they didn’t know or didn’t love. The reality of that situation was too prevalent in their society to 

have a nightmare sometime after presenting. The only thing that prevented him from convincing himself was the pain nipping at his scruff, the flutter of discomfort in his arm muscles, and the slick feeling creeping between his legs.

The cold outside air served as a wake-up call. The fear really started to eat up into his stomach then, and Loki had the fleeting thought that he could piss himself to make a getaway. Maybe that would stop Thor for long enough that he could squirm out of his grasp, but the house was huge and his own car was all the way on the other side. He wasn’t a fast runner. Loki wasn’t sure what position that Thor played on the football team, but no matter what it was, his massive thighs were evidence enough that he would be able to run him down. By the time that all of this was running to a conclusion in his mind, he was being forced into the passenger seat of a super expensive-looking car, probably a douchbaggy one - Loki didn’t have enough time to identify the make or model. The release of his scruff was a gate swinging open, relief so strong his bones felt like they were made of Jell-O. The ravenette hardly felt the zip tie being cinched around both of his wrists, biting into the pale skin.

“You’re going to be good for this car ride.” Thor left no room for argument in his tone. It was all alpha, all growl, and he found himself nodding before he could think twice. Tears pricked at his eyes as he looked out the window. Watching the orange and white and blue streetlights glide past, he tried to keep track of where he was being taken. Two turns left… a right… straight for six blocks. Wait. Was it seven? No, which way did they just turn - Fuck. Thor must have been specifically trying to confuse him; he drove around a couple of blocks in a zigzag, avoiding all the highways and easily recognized roads. He was well and truly lost. None of the street names were familiar.

If only he could force down this heat for a few moments, he could grab the door handle, bail out, and high tail it for one of the high fences around here. He could hide in someone’s backyard until Thor quit looking - but that wouldn’t work. His scent would be too strong. He’d practically be leaving a trail to follow if Thor got out of the car. Maybe he wouldn’t get out, though - even then, it wasn’t that cold. If someone had their window open, the smell would waft through and it might attract attention he didn’t want. None of those ideas would matter anyway because he couldn’t bring himself to lift his hands to grab the handle, let alone bail out of a moving car.

He was well and truly trapped.

Another ten minutes or so of driving around ensued in silence. Thor hadn’t even turned the radio on when he got into the car, the fucking psychopath. Well, more than leaving the radio off told Loki that he was a psychopath, but that wasn’t important. The silence was stifling and he could hear his own breathing getting heavier. Warmth was starting to burn on his skin, making his wrists sweat where they were being held together. His innermost thighs felt damp anytime he shifted his weight, and the front of his pants was starting to look a little more filled out than before. Loki stared down at his lap with indignation, willing himself back to softness, but the angry glare nothing.

Finally, _finally,_ the car pulled into the driveway of another massive house. This one had a much less old-timey mansion vibe than the Stark residence, more like a really modern building that could hardly be called a home. The garage door opened and closed behind the car, and Thor turned the key to shut the engine off. The big blonde suddenly turned and grabbed Loki’s face in one hand, forcing him to look into those cold, calculating eyes. A spike of fear made his heart skip a beat. “You are going to stay absolutely silent. You will not make a single fucking noise, or I will beat the ever-loving shit out of you.”

Loki had no choice but to nod. 

Thor got out of the car, coming around to the other side of the vehicle and opening the door. He grabbed Loki by the hair and pulled him out of the car, and despite the urge to yelp, he kept the noise inside. The big hand in his curls shifted to the scruff of his neck like before, but because his hands were still zip tied together, there was no need for an arm twisted behind his back.

The big blonde led him inside like that. The house was dark and silent, just like the car ride had been, and Loki got the impression that no one was home. Likely, Thor’s father was at a party just like his son had been. Thor nearly pushed Loki down the stairs as they descended into the basement, walking through a small maze of interconnected rooms before he was shoved bodily, like before.

He didn’t have his hands to catch his fall this time, and his shoulder took the brunt of the impact. A wince and a whimper were all that allowed himself as the blonde closed the door behind him, flicking on the lights. Pale blue eyes cast about. The first thing he noticed was the color of the room - it was painted a dark grey, almost a charcoal color, making it feel very close. There was a bed in the middle. The walls were covered in things that Loki didn’t know the names of, but all of it looked both kinky and sadistic. Something in the back of his mind told him that this room wasn’t Thor’s, but a room that Odin used - the old fuck was notorious for the rumors of him being a leather daddy. 

Loki quickly sat up, using his tied hands to do so, and scrambled backward with his feet from Thor as he approached. His back hit a wall, making the implements shelved on it tinkle and shake. A big hand came down and grabbed his chin roughly, his fingers squeezing so tight that it made his cheeks and lips squish out. “Don’t you try to get away from me, you little bitch.” The hand left, but just as quickly, the back of it made contact with the side of Lok’s face in a white hot slap. A gasp and a yelp, blinking away tears - and Thor was forcing him to look into his eyes again. “You’re mine, you hear me? You do what I say when I say to do it. If you hesitate, I’ll hurt you. And believe me, I can do a lot worse than slap you, kitten.” The savage smile the man gave him was more than enough proof. 

The side of his face was burning as Thor took out a pocket knife, sliding it between the zip tie and Loki’s skin. He pulled until the tie broke, and as soon as it did, he grabbed the back of Loki’s neck and pulled him forward, onto his knees. The pressure relented as Thor took a few steps away, picking out a pair of handcuffs from the rack holding at least five different sets in different colors and materials. The ones Thor picked were pink leather. Even though he had been warned, even though he had seen the knife, he was tempted to try and bolt for the door. Every nerve in him was screaming for two different things at once. He wanted out, he wanted away, but at the same time… there was a sense of something rising inside of him, like a snake about to strike. His first heat hadn’t been so bad, but it had been years. Suppressants broken, this was likely to be an undeniably bad one - and here was an alpha ready to take care of him. Maybe it was for his own good that he’d been brought here. He wanted touch, he wanted to feel skin on his own, to have big hands forcing him down. Thor had big hands. Big hands that were unzipping his fly, dropping his jeans to the ground and stepping out of them. Loki had lost track of time for a few moments - the blonde wasn’t wearing any shoes. They were by the door. Had he really zoned out long enough for Thor to put the handcuffs on him and take his shoes and socks off? 

The rising feeling was starting to make more sense. He’d suppressed so many of his monthly heats. He didn’t have the brainpower to do the math, but with that many years without even one slip-up… he could expect to completely and totally lose himself inside of this one. Loki needed to steel himself against submitting - if he gave in, there was no telling what he would agree to do, what he would ask for. 

There was a firm grip on his chin again, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Did you hear what I said, pet?” Thor asked, his voice a growl. The scent of alpha grew stronger as he knelt in front of Loki. When the ravenette shook his head and swallowed hard, he expected to be hit again - instead, Thor gave him a smile. “Look at you, already losing your train of thought.” A thumb caressed his bottom lip. “It won’t be long before you drop into the heat you’re fighting so hard. Why don’t you just give in? I promise it’ll be a lot more enjoyable if you’re not fighting yourself and me at the same time. I can make this feel great for you, baby.” He pressed insistently at the seam of his lips, getting in between them. He slid the pad over the flat of Loki’s tongue. “Suck.” 

Instead, he bit down as hard as he could manage.

Thor hissed, his other hand coming up to club Loki in the temple. The taste of blood was in his mouth, but he wasn’t sure if it was Thor’s or if it was his own. He was sideways when he could see again beyond the flash of white.

_ “Fine. We’ll do this the hard way.”  _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor takes what he deems to be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic depiction of rape.
> 
> Thank you to my beta readers! I would tag them but they asked to stay anon.

Thor dragged him to his knees again by his hair, making Loki’s scalp burn. That bite had been worth it for less than a total of five minutes, as soon enough Thor was shoving a gag made of a ring of steel with straps of pink leather on either side into his mouth. Loki attempted to fight against it, but one more hard slap was all it took to make him take the metal in meekly. It fit between his teeth to hold his mouth open and biting down did nothing but make his jaw hurt. Loki was sweating again, though from fear and adrenaline or the impending doom of his heat he couldn’t say. 

Thor stripped off his shirt, tossing it aside, then kicked his jeans toward where the shirt landed. He shoved his bleeding thumb into Loki’s mouth, wiping the copper taste all over his tongue - Loki would have tried to move away if he hadn’t been seized by the hair in that same instant. He tried to move his tongue away, to do anything to mess Thor up, but his movements simply followed. Loki moved his tongue to the side, Thor moved there too. He tried to pull it back toward his throat and Thor tugged hard on his hair, making him yelp, and continued to drip blood into his open mouth. Drool was starting to gather in his cheeks but he couldn’t swallow it - his attempt to do so only made a vile squishing sound. 

“I have you right where I want you,” Thor said softly, withdrawing his thumb from the warm, wet heat of Loki’s mouth. He followed the statement by shoving two fingers in and pressing them in so far that they tickled the back of his throat. When Loki didn’t gag or choke, he smiled. “Good, good. No gag reflex.” His tone was almost like that of a doctor taking notes. 

The pair of boxer briefs that thor was wearing were grey in color. Loki tried to focus on that fact as Thor thrust his fingers in and out of Loki’s mouth, his other hand leaving the black curls in favor of running his hand over his growing erection. Just from the bulge in the fabric, he could tell that Thor was not in any way going to be small - he was only just starting to get hard, and he was at least the length of Loki’s palm. His eyes were drawn to the movement. Thor was thrusting his fingers in time with his stroking, and without his permission, his mouth started to feel a lot wetter than before. 

It had to be the heat. Fuck, it was so mesmerizing to watch the length in Thor’s underwear swell, growing longer and thicker with each passing moment. Loki caught himself making small noises, leaning into the movements, and he quickly tamped that reaction down - to Thor’s disapproval. 

“You were doing so good,” he chided, pulling his fingers out of Loki’s mouth and wiping them on the front of his shirt. “You know you want to give in. I’m going to have you either way.” He reached down and touched the front of the ravenette’s jeans, which were filled out in a now-aching tent. The first caress was gentle, teasing, and a slight gasp fell into the silence. “You want so desperately to be touched. I can make you feel good in ways you’ve never experienced. You’ve never been taken before, have you?” 

Loki shook his head. Thor’s voice was so soothing, the smell of alpha wafting into his nose and gracing his tongue. It was heavy, it was heady, it was… good. 

“I could tell. You smell innocent. I’ve been watching you, Loki. I was watching you a long time before tonight. You walk around campus like I can’t see you, like you’re the boss. I knew I had to have you, alpha or not. I would have taken you no matter what your second gender was. It’s just an extra treat to find out you’re really a virgin omega bitch.” He raked his fingers through Loki’s curls, gently, and the ravenette leaned into the touch, nuzzled his hand, even. “Come on, baby. Let me make you feel better than you’ve ever felt.”

He wanted to give in. The pressure was building in his head, the heat insisting that it was time, that he needed that scent to surround him completely. It whispered tales of pleasure in his ears, made him think of being filled up so impossibly full with the huge cock in Thor’s underwear that he’d never want anything else ever again. He wanted to be taken care of. He wanted  _ Thor,  _ in any way possible - his holes were there to be used, weren’t they? Alpha could make him feel so very good. 

He nodded again, a tiny little motion. Just like that, he relaxed his mind, took down the barriers and let them wash away. Fighting the heat and Thor was bad. He didn’t want to be bad, he wanted to be good, a good omega. Loki wanted to please in any way he could. So when Thor pulled off his boxer briefs and offered the tip of his cock to the omega, he stuck out his tongue to meet it. 

The taste was… oddly salty, with a tad bit of sweetness. Never having had a dick in his mouth, Loki was a little unsure how to proceed, but Thor seemed to have no problems with that - he kept one hand around his shaft, guiding the head in little circles around the wet pink tongue sticking out of the gag. Drool was dripping down the expanse of his pale neck as he turned his face up, making eye contact with the blonde. Something in Loki’s baby blue ones had changed, beyond his pupils being thrice the size - he looked eager. He looked ready. 

The tip slid into Loki’s mouth easily. Instinctively, he suckled on it, earning a little groan from above. Taking that as encouragement, he continued to do so, sliding down further on Thor’s cock. It was big, just like he’d expected - at least ten inches long and about four inches in girth. The ring gag was a good size, thankfully, and allowed it to pass through, sliding down into his throat as Thor took hold of his hair. Loki bit back the urge to move as Thor’s cock filled his mouth completely. The blonde held on tightly to his curls, keeping the ravenette still even as his lungs started to cry for air, making shallow thrusts into the warm, wet cavern. Loki closed his eyes, enjoying the clean smell of the soft curls of pubic hair between Thor’s hips. The underlying musk was a drug. 

When Thor finally pulled back, Loki gasped for air, coughing a couple of times before the entire length was slammed right into his mouth. The ravenette offered up a small moan as Thor repeated the process - slam in, give little thrusts until Loki almost passed out, pull out. Loki lost all sense of time - it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the cock in his mouth, the pleasure he could hear in the small noises coming from above him. Something in the back of his mind was insisting that this was wrong, that he shouldn’t be doing this, but he brushed it aside - how could something that felt this good be wrong? 

After some span of time - Loki had lost all sense of it - Thor finally pulled back and stayed back. He patted Loki’s hair gently. “Good boy. Such a good boy. Get on the bed for me.” 

Despite the fact that his legs felt like they were going to give out underneath him, Loki got to his feet and walked to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. Thor followed, unhooking the cuffs from each other and pulling the flannel shirt Loki was wearing off over them. He tossed it aside, then grabbed the hem of his tee and yanked that over his head. Chest now bare, Thor gave a forceful push in the middle of Loki’s chest. His back hit the bed, and immediately after, Thor had the cuffs hooked to each other around a rung in the headboard, one of his feet propped up against his thigh to unlace his ratty boots. “You’re going to look so good speared on my cock,” he whispered quietly, casting a glance up at Loki and offering a little smile. The boot thudded against the floor. “I bet you’re dripping for me, you little slut.” Another thud as the other boot joined its partner. “You were practically begging to be raped. I knew you’d submit sooner or later.” 

That word. Rape. Rape, he was being raped - that niggling little feeling in the back of his mind screamed at him that he was being taken advantage of, that he needed to fight, but he couldn’t - Thor was pulling off his jeans and the friction against his skin was so fucking delicious that it made him writhe. 

The article of clothing hit the floor. All that was left was the pair of blue boxer briefs he’d put on this morning, showcasing the aching erection he had like a trophy. The tip of his cock was weeping into the fabric; there was a circle of wetness where it had soaked in, and between his thighs, the fabric was visibly damp. Thor looked down at this with ravenous eyes, fingers reaching out for him. 

“No!” Or at least, that’s what it was meant to be. It sounded like a half gargled ‘oh,’ but Thor seemed to get the picture. When he made eye contact with Loki again, he looked so incredibly angry that the omega shrank into the mattress. 

“Don’t you dare tell me no.” A stinging slap made his eyes fill up with tears, his pitiful noise of pain ringing in the room. “I can do to you whatever I damn well please, you little piece of shit. You’re mine, you hear me?” He grabbed Loki’s face, forcing him to meet his eyes. “Mine.” 

Tears escaped down Loki’s cheeks as Thor yanked his underwear down. His erection bobbed in the air, the cold making him twitch; the garment was tossed aside like everything else. Loki felt exposed, vulnerable, weak as those big hands slid over the tops of his thighs, deceptively gentle. When his fingers made contact with the base of his cock, another sound came from his mouth - but instead of a protest, it was one of pleasure. Thor hummed as he slid his hand up and down the five and a half inches, a decent size for an omega. The blonde began to play with the viscous, clear liquid gathering at the tip by touching just the pad of his finger to it and lifting it away, making strings of it. He then used the little droplets of precome gathering at the very tip as lube to stroke up and down. Loki couldn’t tear his eyes from the sight. 

It felt so deceptively  _ good,  _ so  _ right. _ Before he realized it, he was moaning again, the sounds pure and needy as Thor gave him an especially good handjob. The other one was busy playing with a nipple, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine and making him squirm. The ravenette’s mind was swallowed again in heat, in chasing the feeling of being full - his body was crying out for more. Another gush of slick pulsed from him, starting to wet the fabric of the bed. 

Thor noticed this. He hummed as he guided Loki’s thighs apart, lifting his balls. Then surprise was on his face, in the raise of his eyebrows. His laugh startled the omega, making him open eyes he didn’t realize had shut, and he blinked at the alpha in confusion. 

“You’ve got a cunt.” His grin was savage. “Not only are you an omega bitch, but you’ve got three holes to fuck instead of just two!” He laughed again, sliding his fingers against the wet slit hidden between his legs. The word for it was  _ intersex  _ \- not that the alpha asshole cared. Loki had both sets of reproductive systems: a penis and testes, as well as a clit, vagina and womb. He’d been told by every doctor to see this that he was an anomaly, the perfect specimen of omega for alpha enjoyment. Not only was he capable of carrying children in a different way than most male omegas, but he was also able to be  _ used  _ more… thoroughly. After all, wasn’t that the point of an omega in the first place? 

All coherent thought went out the window as Thor brushed his thumb between his lips, parting them with a little pressure. He circled his thumb around the erect clit before gently pinching it between two fingers, and Loki  _ writhed  _ as he began to roll it back and forth. Another gush of slick, then two, as he continued his ministrations- 

Suddenly, the ravenette let out a loud, high-pitched moan, his cock jumping as spurts of white flew from the tip to spatter against his stomach and chest. Loki hadn’t realized he’d been so close, and apparently, neither had Thor - he looked just as shocked as the omega was feeling. His mind was chaos, circling between the white-hot pleasure thrumming in his veins and the horror of having an orgasm so quickly - was he really that needy? Thor got over his surprise fairly quickly, reaching up and stroking him through the aftershocks, still rolling his clit in the other hand. “Good boy,” he said softly, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the slit of his cockhead. Loki whimpered. “Already coming for me. Such a needy little bitch you are. Think of how good you’re going to feel when I’m balls deep in you, Loki. Think of how full you’ll be.” 

His hips stuttered, pressing into the touch. He didn’t want this, he was terrified, but he couldn’t  _ think.  _ Just as he was starting to gather his thoughts, the heat washed over him again, suffocating all protests in a wave of pure, unadulterated need. Thor was circling his entrance with one finger, teasing pressure against the tight virgin muscles and then pulling back. Loki found himself bearing down on the digit - there were whines, moans, groans and whimpers in the air that he couldn’t place. Was that noise coming from him? It had to be. 

Finally, Thor quit teasing and started to press the finger into the soaking heat. His other hand was still stroking Loki’s cock, which had never softened; it was weeping precome again. How one finger could feel like so much was beyond the ravenette’s mind, but when it had sunk inside to the last knuckle, he felt like he’d been impaled. Thor began to curl it inside, thrusting gently, and before too long, Loki was grinding down on him. One finger became two, and two became three - the slurping noises his cunt made when they were pulled out was obscene.

Thor’s hips were between his legs. His cock was resting against his own, massive in comparison - the example of a perfect alpha dick. The size made Loki suddenly feel dizzy. 

_ How is that all going to fit inside me?  _

“No one’s ever going to be able to fill you up after you have me,” Thor said softly, leaning down to bite Loki’s left nipple harshly. Then, without further ado, he pulled back and lined himself up. 

Panic and need warred inside his mind as the blunt tip pressed against his entrance. Even with as much slick as he was producing, he felt like nothing would be able to prepare him or ease the taking of such a length. He squirmed as Thor started to bear down, the grip he had on Loki’s hips bruisingly strong. He couldn’t wiggle away even if he wanted to - both the panic and the desire held him still. Baby blue eyes were fixated on the cock attempting to split him open. For a moment, he was sure it wouldn’t go inside, but that was quickly proven wrong as his body gave under the pressure. 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck -  _ it  _ hurt.  _ A whine that was quickly turning into a sob colored the air. Something along the walls of his cunt was being stretched, pushed against, and as he squirmed underneath Thor, it broke. God, it hurt, but Thor didn’t seem to care that he was crying - he groaned as he pushed in, eyes closed in bliss. “Good boy,” he murmured as he bottomed out, balls resting against Loki’s ass. 

He couldn’t breathe. There was so much inside of him, it was so  _ big,  _ so thick, so much that he was sure he’d never go back to normal. Thor began to grind his hips against Loki’s, exasperating the feeling of fullness, before he pulled his hips back just a little and slid in again. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” the blonde whispered as he jutted his hips forward, punching the breath out of Loki’s lungs. He started to work up a rhythm, and Loki slipped fully into the thrall of his omegan needs. 

All that mattered was the feeling of the length inside him. It was good, it was right, it was all that he needed - Thor’s cock was big and thick, like he’d dreamed about when he was supposed to be having a heat and the suppressants prevented it from showing. The smell of alpha was in his nose again and he breathed deep, full-throated moans escaping through the o-gag holding his mouth open. Drool wet his black curls from where it had dripped down his neck onto the bed. He felt lost, debauched, unclean, but fire was building in his stomach again like the first time and Loki knew he was going to come again. 

Some semblance of the word “please” was repeated over and over again as Thor fucked him, and after a few more minutes of the rough pace, he fell over the edge. White spattered his chest and stomach again, one shot even making it into his mouth. Thor watched with a crooked smile on his face, never slowing down. 

Time lost all meaning. He couldn’t tell how long he laid there, instead only paying attention to the cycle of buildup and release. Four more orgasms tore through him, each more blissful than the last. His stomach was coated in his own spend, and Thor made sure to rub it all over his skin. The air was filled with the smell of sex and sweat and alpha, and he hoped it would never end. 

It was in vain. Thor’s pace started to escalate, and Loki noticed that the base of Thor’s cock was popping in and out of his cunt in a way that it hadn’t before. That had to be Thor’s knot, and if it was swelling… the alpha was close. The realization made a jolt of ecstasy run through him - he was going to be bred. Thor was going to knot him, and if he was lucky, he would get pregnant. Loki would be carrying Thor’s pups. 

“God, you feel so good,” Thor huffed as he gripped the omega’s hips harder, slamming in so hard that he was making the bed shake. “Gonna breed you up, get you pregnant, show you off - make you my bitch. My little omega bitch - you’re mine, mine, you hear me? Mine -” The knot was catching more often on his entrance, and Thor had to thrust harder to force inside. Loki was balancing on the edge of another orgasm. His hand went behind Loki’s head, undoing the gag and pulling it out of his mouth. 

“Yes, yes, please - I want this, I want your pups, fill me up, please Thor, please, sir, I need it -” The words were his own, falling from his lips among moans and gasps. 

“Fuck!” Thor’s hips shoved forward, his knot expanding and locking the two of them together as he came. Loki could feel it, could feel the hot spurts of liquid inside him, and he gave a yell as his own orgasm washed over him again. It was exquisite; Thor’s cock filled him so well, his walls milking every last drop of cum from him with contractions that rippled up and down his length. He felt warm, he felt whole. 

Thor leaned down and nuzzled against the scent glands on his neck, and Loki leaned his head away to expose the skin to the alpha. “Bite me, please,” the ravenette whimpered softly, and without a word, Thor sank his teeth into the skin. Another orgasm crashed sharply at the sensation of his skin breaking, a bond forming in his mind that he couldn’t break even if he wanted to. Loki was owned. He belonged to Thor now, and when Thor put his neck down beside the omega’s mouth, he bit down like the good boy he was. 

They were mated. 

The blonde reached up to undo the cuffs around the headboard, grinding his hips against Loki’s to spur on another orgasm. More cum flooded into his cunt, and the ravenette sighed with a smile on his face. Thor took one of Loki’s hands in his own, undoing the cuff and tossing it aside; the other followed soon after. He turned the two of them so that he could lay down, both of them on their sides with one of Loki’s legs under Thor’s hip and the other thrown over. 

Gentle fingers brushed thin lips, and the omega opened his mouth to allow entry. Thor brushed some of the cum off of the pale skin of his stomach, then pressed it into Loki’s mouth, silently watching as he complied. “You’re mine.” 

“Yes. Yours.” The answer was immediate. “Your mate.” 

“My mate.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The repercussions of what has transpired hit Loki hard - but Thor doesn't let him stew on it for very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains more dub-con and non-con themes, as well as discussion of the aftermath of rape.

Loki drifted between sleep and awareness for an indefinite period of time, stirring a little bit when he felt Thor grind against him and spurt inside him a few times. It took a long while before Thor’s knot deflated enough to pull out, and when he did, it was accompanied by a gush of warm cum. The big blonde easily positioned Loki’s pliant body so that he could lay down between his legs, pressing his fingers inside his cunt and playing with the liquid that leaked out. He reached up to Loki’s mouth, and the omega quickly opened up - the taste was heady. Salty. Slowly, Thor transferred some of the load that he’d spilled inside of the omega’s pussy to his mouth, watching with a rapt gaze as his small pink tongue eagerly lapped at his fingers.

A few repetitions of this later, the ravenette could feel Thor’s cock hardening against his leg. He sat up slowly, reaching out toward the alpha’s face and gently cupping his cheek. A soft, still-blissful smile graced Loki’s pretty, thin lips, and then he was guiding Thor to lay down on the bed. A deep desire was filling him again, one that not even the post-breeding glow could fill; his alpha was hard, and it was his job to keep his alpha happy. One slender hand wrapped around Thor’s cock as he sat beside Thor, looking into his alpha’s eyes for permission. With an eyebrow cocked, Thor nodded. 

With a little effort, Loki maneuvered himself so that he was straddling Thor’s hips. One hand was wrapped around the base of his alpha, the other steadying himself on Thor’s abs. The tip slid through the mess between his legs and then found his entrance, and Loki let himself sink onto Thor’s cock. 

The feeling was twice as blissful. Fucked out, his cunt stretched around Thor like it was made for him. Something in the back of his mind told him that he’d never feel full again, not when he’d had someone like his alpha inside him. He was made for this, to fulfill Thor’s needs. Slowly, he lifted himself up and dropped back down, working into a rhythm. Thor’s hands tangled in Loki’s black hair, drawing his attention, and his alpha pulled his head forward until he could lock their lips together in a sweet kiss. It took Loki’s breath away. Thor was what he needed, all that he needed - why had he ever thought anything else?

“Good boy,” Thor whispered softly into his mouth, hips lifting in tandem with every stroke. It felt so _good,_ so _right,_ to have him there, inside. _Alpha. Mine. Alpha. Alpha._ _  
_

_  
_Loki lost time again. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered. Nothing but the rhythm of his body rising and falling as he rode Thor’s dick, Thor’s hands on his nipples, the pleasure rising inside his body as he was touched in ways he didn’t know he could be touched.

Loki’s attention was drawn to his stomach as one of Thor’s big hands pressed the ravenette’s thigh down, stopping his motions. Baby blue eyes had to follow stormy ones, realizing that Thor was looking at his stomach. Reaching out with the other hand, his alpha traced his stomach - there was a bulge there, a considerable outline. A shiver raced down Loki’s spine when he realized it was the outline of the cock inside him. 

“That’s me.” His voice was a growl. “You’re mine, Loki. No one would want you after this. Your body is molded for me, by me.” He seized Loki’s chin in one hand, forcing him to meet his alpha’s gaze. “You understand?” 

“Yes, alpha.” Why did his voice sound so weak? 

Thor let go of his chin, instead pulling Loki down by the shoulder and flipping him over. The momentary feeling of loss as he pulled out was enough to make the omega whine. Thor’s hands were rough as he forced him to kneel with his ass in the air and his chest to the bed, presenting as omegas were wont to do in the bedroom. His alpha wasted no time, forcing himself inside his cum-soaked pussy and pounding it like there was no tomorrow. 

Loki lost time again. Four orgasms, five, maybe even six wracked his body, leaving him panting and shaking like a leaf. He was on the cusp of another when Thor drove his knot home again, spilling another flood inside right against his cervix. There was no way he wasn’t pregnant, he knew that - one knotting, maybe he could get away without pups, but two? No way. The idea teased his mind as he came again. Pregnant.

He’d never wanted kids. But then, why did it make him tremble even harder to know that Thor had been the one to impregnate him? Why did it make his toes curl to hear that deep voice praise him, tell him such sweet things about how he felt, how he’d look when he was round and full with pups? He must have been crazy to deny himself this. College didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except for the warmth in his pussy and the knot keeping him tied to his alpha. 

Thor knotted him four more times before allowing him to fall asleep.

* * *

The next days were a routine - his sleep was disturbed by his alpha, whether that be with a cock in his face or his cunt. He was no longer an object being acted upon - no, he took part in the sex acts asked of him, never saying no. He was soaked in cum, his own mostly - all of Thor’s stayed, for the most part, inside. Some of it was used as lube for a little foray into anal, but that ended badly - Thor was simply too big for Loki’s anal virginity. No matter how hard he pushed, he couldn’t force the blunt tip of his cock inside. It made for a very forceful fucking after, for which Loki was secretly glad. His alpha used him like a toy - for that was his purpose. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been under, but when Loki woke up next, he felt like he was rising out of the grave or some kind of stupor. His head hurt, his body ached, and nothing felt right. The sheets were too soft, too smooth, and something very large and very warm was wrapped around his body like a blanket. The ravenette blinked in the near-darkness, twisting and sliding his hands down - arms. Those were arms. Then what was the - no, that couldn’t be a - 

He writhed suddenly, a screech leaving his mouth as he struggled against the man holding him, memories flooding his mind and making him feel nauseous. He was gonna puke, fuck - _No, no, no, no, no -_

The arms holding him suddenly tightened, holding him in a vise made of flesh, and despite beating against them as hard as he could, they wouldn’t let go. Panic was yanking him forward, screaming for release, to run away as fast as possible. Loki needed to escape. He was trapped. Trapped. Fuck, he was trapped. Out. Out, “ _Let me go_ \- “

  
“You can’t go anywhere even if you wanted to. I mean, unless you want to rip yourself open. Then be my guest.” The voice was a purr, silky sweet. In spite of the fear it elicited, it also brought a sense of peace that Loki immediately tried to reject. Thor. Thor, the man that triggered his heat, kidnapped him, _raped_ him. As soon as it was pointed out, the cock inside him throbbed, releasing another stream of seed inside his already full pussy. 

“You fucking monster.” Full of rage, the tone of his voice was barely above a whisper. “I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you for what you’ve done to me.” The word bounced inside his head as the blonde ground his hips forward, spurring another jet of cum inside. 

“You won’t do any such thing. You’re my mate. You’re my property. If I tell you to do something, you’re legally required to perform whatever I ask you to do, not to mention that your instincts will want you to do that anyway. Besides, killing an alpha, especially your bonded mate, is a first-degree felony. Omegas have been executed for less.” He nuzzled against the side of Loki’s neck, right against the sensitive bite mark right on top of his scent glands - the mark of a mated bitch. It felt good and he loathed that it felt good. His body betrayed him in the most disgusting, carnal way, making him want things he never agreed to. He was forced to submit. Forced into heat. However, if he brought it up in a court of law, Thor’s word would be worth ten times his own, and if he said that Loki wanted it, the case would be dismissed - especially with a bite on both of their necks. 

“You raped me.”

“Yeah, I did, didn’t I?” He nipped at Loki’s neck, laughing at the little sound that was forced out of the omega’s mouth. “Too bad you can’t do anything about it. You’re stuck with me. Literally. I _own you._ ” Fucking hell, those words sent a shiver through his entire body just as much as the next spurt of cum did. Thor slipped a hand down to his tummy, rubbing against the slightly rounded skin, and Loki couldn’t help but feel like he was about to puke. “You’re pregnant. I can smell the difference in your scent. One good heat, and look what you came out with! Pups, a mate, an alpha that can handle you. You’ve got it made, Loki.”

He opened his mouth, but before he could argue with that statement, Thor’s hand was wrapping around his throat. He didn’t grip hard, but Loki knew the strength in those hands of his. He could crush the omega’s windpipe without a whole lot of effort. Loki decided against speaking out, instead making do with fuming in silence. Despite his anger, his body had other ideas, orgasming around Thor twice while they laid there in the half-light. It felt like it had been an eternity when the alpha’s knot finally let down enough for him to slide out, accompanied by an obscene amount of cum and his own juices. 

Thor moved away from Loki’s body, instead forcing him to lay on his back and spread his legs. There was no reason to fight - it was already done. Nothing could be gained from fighting the alpha now, not when he had such a firm grasp on his psyche. A mating bite was more than just a show of being taken to others - it physically changed an omega, making them more inclined to listen to their mates, more apt to sync their needs with their mates’, more docile when around that special alpha or beta. If Thor told Loki to do something, he would have to fight every instinct in his body to not perform that duty. Cooperating was the best idea until he could get away, or at least find somewhere that might have an abortion pill. There was no way in hell he was going to carry Thor’s pups to term. He’d kill himself first. 

“God, that’s pretty.” Thor’s voice was a huff, the air tickling his swollen and overstimulated lips. Thick fingers dragged through the mess he’d made of Loki’s cunt, pushing some of the thick white liquid back into his fucked-out hole. “You were so tight when I first took you. Now look at you, all sloppy. You can’t keep my cum inside you even if you wanted to.” He laughed, and this time, Loki really did puke. He had to lean over the edge of the bed as he retched up everything he’d eaten, which was nothing more than a few crackers and a lot of watery stomach acid. When he was finally able to breathe normally, he felt his head being caressed gently, hair held back at the nape of his neck. 

“It’s scary, I know.” Why did he sound so sweet? Thor wasn’t supposed to sound sweet, let alone comforting. “This is a lot all at once. But listen, baby - you belong to me, whether you like it or not. Your body is mine, your mind is mine, your soul is mine.I own every piece of you now. Why try to fight it? I can take care of you. I have money. You won’t ever have to work. You can stay home and take care of the pups like a good little omega. We’ll have the perfect life.” Despite the fierce misogyny in his words, Loki found himself relaxing. Even the fingers beginning to stroke his wrecked pussy felt nice. “I’ll keep you full of cock, buy you everything you want. You’ll be safe. I’ll only let my close friends use you on occasion. It’ll be great.” His digits were stroking the insides of his walls, finding just the right place in the front and rubbing it in little circles. How could he say no to that? How could he say no to Thor? “You’ll have everything you could ever want.” 

His alpha.

The ravenette’s body was pliant again as Thor pulled one of the pillowcases off, using the cloth to wipe the spittle from Loki’s mouth. There was no heat to cloud his thoughts this time, but Loki found his hand clinging to Thor’s arm, and when he slipped his fingers back inside his cunt, he sighed in contentment. This was pleasant. He felt good, great even - they did say that an omega was never really happy until they were pregnant. Maybe there was more to that than he’d given it credit for. Was this what happiness was supposed to be like? 

The insistent circles being drawn inside him were building pressure, slowly but surely. The inner muscles of his thighs twitched - and then there was warmth and wetness around his cock, a fluttering moan leaving his lips. Thor was sucking him off, fuck, his alpha was sucking him off, the pleasure was building, and before even five minutes passed, he was coming into the blonde’s mouth and on his hand. 

Loki felt like he was made of melty wax. He didn’t want to move and definitely couldn’t summon up any effort to fight when Thor lifted him bodily from the bed, carrying him down the hall and into a big, spotlessly clean bathroom. He was carefully put down on the toilet, propped up against the tank, while Thor ran some hot water in the big jacuzzi tub. _Huh. I’ve never been in one of those before._

The water was on the brink of deliciously warm and too hot, just how he liked it - though how the alpha had known that Loki was unsure. His body was lowered into the tub slowly, one arm under his legs and the other around his back. The ravenette went slack, allowing the jets of hot water to soothe his aching muscles. Thor slid his phone into the speaker stand on the counter, playing some soft instrumental music, before climbing into the tub with him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has some introspection on the balcony before going back to Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of suicide, abortion, and past rape.

The morning air was cool, gentle against his freshly-washed face and deliciously cold against his still-damp hair. It was his first taste of freshness since he had been stolen away from Tony’s party over two weeks ago, and Loki was taking it in for all it was worth. He was nestled into a patio chair on the deck of the second floor of Thor’s home, wearing a bathrobe and nothing else. His legs were tucked up beside him, arms holding his sides. The sun had yet to rise. 

Two weeks of his life were gone, and he didn’t know how to think about that. This was only his second shower since he was kidnapped, and between the first and second, he had been fucked from every angle he could think of. Thor was definitely a man to be reckoned with when it came to sexual drive, that was for sure - but it wasn’t exactly something Loki took mental pleasure in. He felt trapped, shut in by society and his own instincts. He had been forcibly mated when he was unable to consent, and that kind of damage wouldn’t be undone with a few creampies and sweet words whispered with a knot in his cunt. Despite knowing that it was entirely impossible to feel any kind of change yet, he had found himself rubbing his flat stomach and wondering at the life it now contained. 

There were no morning-after pills in the entire house - Thor had flushed them down the toilet with Loki watching not two days prior. The ravenette had contemplated using a coat hanger, but that didn’t sound safe or sane in any way, and he could feasibly get an abortion up to twenty weeks after conception - which meant he had eighteen weeks left. How he was going to get away from Thor long enough to get said abortion would be a problem, though. 

The alpha was needy. He demanded attention, he demanded sex, he demanded Loki’s full submission to his will at all hours of the day and night. The blonde left no room for refusal, not that his mating bite would allow the omega much in the way of rebellion to begin with. His body flooded with dopamine at Thor’s touch, and being knotted - even when he wasn’t in heat - was still blissful, like a drug he couldn’t get enough of. Despite the circumstances, despite the way it made him feel gross in a way he couldn’t wash away in a scalding shower, he liked it. 

Thor’s attentions were not kind, but they made Loki happy. He used force, he was mean, he treated Loki like a sex toy, but the sex itself was so  _ good.  _ Before all of this, Loki had never known what it felt like to have someone inside of his body, but now… now he wouldn’t be able to forget it even if he tried. He enjoyed sex. He got off when he was fucked, and that made him feel even more disgusting. 

What kind of person was he if he came while being raped repeatedly? 

A cool breeze blew over his face again, and Loki realized his feet were cold. He ran his hands over them absently, watching the sun start to color the sky in an array of colors. They were reflected in the clouds, a grey kind of haze covering the world. In twilight, he didn’t feel so alone. In twilight, he was grey like the rest of the world - not dark, not tainted with the seed of a man that would never see him as anything other than an object to be taken when the whim struck him. 

Lithe limbs uncoiled from their placement in the chair, icy blue eyes looking just as colorless as the rest of reality did in that moment. His hand slid over the balcony railing, smooth polished wood underneath the pads of his fingers gliding like silk against his skin. He extended his neck, looking down at the ground - a steep drop. At least twenty feet, if not more. If he fell on his head, he would almost certainly die - if he angled his fall and didn’t flail, he would be able to guarantee it.

It wasn’t the first time he had thought about it, either - the razors in the bathtub, the sharp items that were kept on the walls of that perverted play room, the balcony time he was allotted when Thor thought that he could trust him. He could kill himself. The act would be a royal “fuck you” to the man who had stolen him from a life he enjoyed and plunged him into one where he felt like he couldn’t dig the bugs out from underneath his skin even if he tried. 

To lose a mate was no easy thing. Once the biting ritual was complete, there was a literal chemical change in the brain of an alpha and their mate. It was stronger with alphas and omegas, but betas had been shown to have some of the same reactions. The scent receptors in the nose were heightened. An alpha would become more and more aware of how their mate was feeling through scent alone. The instinct to guard, to protect, to keep their mate from danger was exacerbated immensely. 

In an omega’s brain, the instinct to submit, to listen, to serve was also pushed to the forefront. Despite any kind of feeling toward the other in a bonding pair, there was always some kind of affection fostered between the two. Even mates that were born out of kidnapping were supposedly able to foster a somewhat healthy relationship eventually. It was based on the instincts to make things work no matter what. 

If someone lost their mate, though… 

He had heard it being compared to losing half of oneself. There was no consoling an alpha whose omega just died. Often, the alphas would follow their counterparts into the afterlife for fear of living alone for the rest of their lives. No one really wanted to mate an alpha who was already seen as broken, less than. Omegas were able to be rebonded and kept happy enough, but alphas… Thor would never find another lover, if he lived to see thirty. 

Some part of Loki wished that upon him. He deserved it, after all. To live his life in misery until he slit his own stupid wrists would serve him right after the things he’d done to Loki, the things he told him he would do. 

The cowardly side of him refused to jump. If something went wrong, he could cause himself a lot of pain and there would be nothing but an abundance of it in store for him when Thor found his crumpled body on the lawn. Something told him that even though they were bonded, the risk to his pups and his mate’s life would only elicit a beating unlike anything he’d seen so far. 

Loki relaxed his hands. They had gripped so tightly onto the bar that pins and needles were shooting up his arms. He shook them out, rubbing the palms against the soft blue fabric of the too-big bathrobe, and turned his back on the sunrise. Thor would be waking up soon. He would expect Loki’s presence in bed beside him. 

The house itself was not something he was particularly fond of. It was big, spacious, but cold in a way that made him shiver. It seemed impersonal. Even though Thor and his father had been living here for what must have been a short time, Loki could tell that the walls had witnessed far more violence than love or affection. That kind of aura permeated the carpets and the paint and the window panes. The bare soles of his feet made no noise on the floors, and for that he was thankful. No noise meant no disturbances, which meant no punishment. Thor was liberal with punishments. 

The bedroom door opened on silent hinges. This was not the room that he had been mated in - no, that one was designated the Playroom. This was Thor’s bedroom. The walls were a pale, gentle blue, almost grey, though most of them were covered in posters. There were a few movie ones, a video game one, but Loki didn’t normally have a lot of time to admire the figure of the omega women pictured on the slightly-shiny paper. He gingerly stepped over the pants that had been thrown to the floor haphazardly the night before, picking his way across the mostly-clean room. The bed dipped under his weight just a little when he sat down. It evened out when he stretched out beside the still-sleeping Thor, putting his arm behind his head and his back against the alpha’s front. 

Loki tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep, but not too long after he laid down, he felt Thor start to move with the first signs of wakefulness. He threw an arm around Loki’s waist, pulling him close, and the omega had to hold in a groan when he felt the erection Thor was sporting. He had a hard-on almost every single morning, which meant at least one round, if not two. Loki expected no less this time. 

And he wasn’t wrong. As soon as he had the willpower to do so, Thor started to slowly grind his hips against Loki’s ass, his breaths tickling the sensitive skin on the back of the omega’s neck. “Good morning,” he murmured after a good few minutes of this, when he could feel Loki trembling at the friction against his ass. The big blonde moved his hand down and pulled the hem of the robe up so that the smooth skin of his ass was exposed, then hooked his hand under Loki’s thigh. The ravenette moved with him, knowing what he wanted. His own slim hand reached down to guide the thick cock head into his already-wet cunt. It slid home without a whole lot of resistance, though the groan that came from Thor’s mouth spoke volumes about how tight Loki still was. 

Some part of the omega expected the rough behavior that Thor exhibited the past two weeks, but the speeding up, the harsh pounding that he was accustomed to receiving, never came. Thor pressed gentle kisses to the side of Loki’s neck, right over the mating mark; he sucked dark hickeys into the skin of his shoulder. He fucked into Loki’s wet hole with slow, sure strokes, hitting just the right spot over and over until the omega shivered and whimpered his way over into an orgasm. 

“Just like that, baby,” the blonde whispered as the last aftershocks rolled through Loki’s body. “Just like that. You’re so good for me. Such a good boy.” The praise was unexpected, and as such it went straight to his pussy. Thor held him tightly as another orgasm washed over him, keeping up the same easy, slow pace. “Yeah, you like it when you can feel all of me?” he asked a few moments later, pausing when he had sunk in up to the hilt. 

The warmth inside of him was so nice, so calming, and Loki felt… well, he felt whole. Just this one time, he didn’t feel like he was being taken advantage of - he felt good. He wanted Thor inside him, he wanted to be in their bed, he wanted to be held and told how good he was. The praise falling on his ears was something he so desperately needed and he hadn’t even realized it. The tears started to flow down his cheeks without his permission. 

“Aw, baby,” Thor said softly, reaching down to stroke Loki’s still-hard, white-stained cock. “Just let it out. You can cry if you need to. I’m right here, sweetheart, I’m right here.” He started up his pace again, the same slow slide in and out. Loki didn’t stop crying until Thor came inside him, his knot tying them together again - together. 

“I love you, Loki,” Thor whispered against the shell of his ear. “I knew it would take time for you to let me in. I was patient. I had to wear you down first, but I did it - and now look at you. You look so happy like this. Why would you ever deprive yourself of this kind of bliss, baby? Why wouldn’t you want to be mine for the rest of your life?” Loki looked over his shoulder at the blonde, and Thor captured his mouth with a sweet kiss. “Was raping you really that bad, when now you have this? When you have a family?” His big hand came to rest on Loki’s stomach, which held just the tiniest hint of a swell. “We can be happy together, you and me and our pups. Give me a chance. What do you say?” 

Loki nodded, slowly. “Okay.” 

The kiss he received was gentle, and for a moment he forgot about the facts - about his rape, about the kidnapping, about the stalker behavior that Thor had admitted to. All that mattered was that his alpha loved him and he was safe within his arms. Thor made a sound of affection as another few spurts of hot cum filled him up, and they made out for a little while before Loki fell into a contented sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, please contemplate supporting me. I have a [Tumblr ](afeatherstuch.tumblr.com) where you can submit requests. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
